Harry Potter the Kidnapped Prince
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Because of events at a Primary School Science fair a young Harry Potter goes from being an abused kid sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs to becoming Crown Prince of a semi-magical country that all of the fairytales that he grew up with are real. But a change in rank leads to new problems with new enemies including a desperate Voldemort. Pairing HarryxHermionexOFC Mulicrossover


**Harry Potter,and the kidnapped prince**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

(A/n I don't own anything .

HarryPotter/Descendants/Marvel/Gargoyles/Disney

Pairing HarryxHermionexOFC AdamxBelle

Severe Slytherin,Death Eater,snape,ron,Molly,Percy,Ginny bashing. )

 **A Shield Gobal DNA search in a science fair leads Director Fury's new headache,Organizing a conference between Auradon, both british Ministries,and Wakanda .**

"Man this is bloody boring.",whisped Leo Fitz as he tested another DNA sample form a Dudley Dursley who pushed past several other kids to get to the front of the line at a massive convention center in London which is hosting a nation wided science fair for primary school student trying to get them interested in science.

"Quit your griping it could be worst.",whispered Jemma Simmons as she took a oral sample from a black hair boy with emerald green eyes ." All done sweetie."

"What could be worse?",asked Fitz as he took the sample for Jemma

"Being in the artic circle looking for the Captain.",whispered Jemma as the computer screen flashed red as the test results .

"What in the world?",asked Jemma as the two Shield scientists looked at the computer screen at the test results.

 _Prince Hardian Maurice James Auradon-Potter-Fury_

 _Fathers (4 Fathers ,One Biological, Three by blood adoption potions traces are permantly fused to subject DNA)_

 _King Adam Auradon (Biological Father status Alive location United States of Auradon)_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter (Blood Adopted father status deceased)_

 _Prince T'Challa of Wakanda (Blood Adopted Father status Alive location Wakanda)_

 _Nickolas Joseph Fury (Blood Adopted Father status Alive location Triskelion in Washington D.C in the United States of America)_

 _Mother (2 ,One Biological ,One by blood adoption)_

 _Queen Belle Auradon nee Flamel (Biological Mother status Alive location United States of Auradon)_

 _Lady Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (Blood adopted mother status deceased)_

"Um Agent Coulson sir, you have got to see this.",said Fitz to a brown hair man wearing a dark grey business suit.

"The Director has got to known,continue with the DNA testing to see if we can find the other missing Auradonian child. I will get Sitwell to shadow Harry as a call the director.",said Coulson as he signaled a bald man with glasses ,and wearing a grey suit to follow Harry. As Agent Sitwell began to follow Harry with a good distants to so that Harry's teacher wouldn't notice him ,Coulson pulled out his cellphone to call the Director Fury.

 _"What is it Coulson?",demanded Fury_

"Sir ,We found the missing Crown Prince of Auradon.",said Coulson

 _"Who is it?",asked Fury_

"His name is Harry Potter sir. The one who survived the killing curse sir.",said Coulson

 _"Damn ,alright make sure Harry is safely protected. I will arrange a meeting between Auradon,and British goverments to make agreements. I am sending you informantion of a secured hotel room fit for a royal ,and I am going to hire the Auradonian young adult hero slash babysitter to watch over Harry until the meeting. Make sure that Harry get something to eat before heading to the hotel.",said Director Fury as he hung up_

"Um sir we found the other child.",said Jemma

"Who is it?",asked Coulson

"A Ms. Hermione Granger. She is the Daughter of Melody,and Elsa Arendale. How is it possible for two women to have a child together?",whisper Jemma

"i know you are going to hate this answer being a scientist,and all of that. But to quote Shakespeare'There are more things in Heaven and Earth then are dreamed up in philosphy and science'. Magic is the reason that Hermione or what ever her birth name is was born to her mother. She is just as important as young Harry. Her great-grandfather can control all aspects of the sea to the point of rivaling a god or goddess of the sea,and is royalty of all merfolk. Her mother Elsa controls ice,and snow related magic to the point that she can make living snowpeople.",whisper Coulson.

"You mean like that silly christmas song Frosty the snowman?",whisper Jemma

"A snowman like Frosty would be created when she is happy. When scared,angry,or frighten she would make a snow golem of destruction. When she sneeze she makes very mischievious little snowmen.",explained Coulson

Five Hours later at the Triskelion Nickolas Fury was sitting as his desk rubbing his temples as Maria Hill walked in to his office.

"Are you alright sir?",asked Maria

"Do I look like I am alright god-damn-it?",asked Fury as he glared at Maria.

"What is the matter sir?",asked Maria

"You try see what is easiler to wrangle cats or goverment leaders, and I think that cats would be easier. We found the two missing Auradonian royal children today.",said Fury

"Isn't that good news sir?",asked Maria

"Not when the kidnapped crown prince is the Boy-Who-Lived. I had to arrange meeting between Auradon,both the mundane and magical British goverments,and the Wakandan goverment.",said Fury

"Why would Wakanda have a stake in to Harry Potter ?",asked Maria

"T'Challa the current crown prince blood adopted Harry after he was strucked with two infertiality curses by Lucius Malfoy,and Barty Crouch Jr.. There is bad blood between Wakanda ,and British Ministry of Magic as the Ministry did not punish either of the two who casted the curses on T'Challa",said Fury

"Who is moderating the meeting?",asked Maria

"I am ,but you are coming along to assist. I think I am going to need a very large bottle of asprin.",said Fury

"Why is that sir?",asked Maria

"Not only with have have to deal with yelling goverment officals,and royalty ,but in order to keep to young children from being bored out of their little minds I had to reserve an entire restaurant that is has an massive arcade. ",said Fury

"So who will be in attendence?",asked Maria

"For the British goverments both of them ,the Prime Minister,Lord Chancellor,Minister of Magic,and Albus Dumbledore for both Hogwarts and the Wizenagot. For Wakanda the current King T'Chaka,and his son Prince T'Challa. For Auradon will be having the largest group, King Adam,Queen Belle, Grumpy the dwarf who is representing the Auradon Council,ten pixies representing Neverland ,eight of them where apparently born when Harry made his first laugh as a baby,Lord Oberon to represent the interest of the Fairfolk and Avalon,Melody Arendale is representing Atlantica and the merfolk,and Merlin is going to representing the human magic users.",said Fury with chuckle at the end.

"What is with chuckle sir?",asked Maria

"I am just imagining the looks on the wizards faces when Merlin,and Lord Oberon are introduced.",said Fury with more laughter.

"May I ask sir. How did they get kidnapped sir?",asked Maria

"You see Maria. When King Adam decreed that all villains and their associates were to be banished to the Isle of the Lost for punishment some of the villains didn't like the idea. A group of them scheme to kidnapped two children of heroes to make their parents suffer. The group consisted of Morgana Le Fay,Madam Mim,Ursula the sea witch,Hans of the southern islands,and Hades through his henchmen Pain and Panic. Several heroes gave chase. In the rank of heroes were Merlin,Fairy Godmother,Prince Philip,the greek god Zeus,Elsa Arendale,and group that I was thinking about recruiting for the Avengers,the group Big Hero Six. When they captured most of the villains, they found out the Pain and Panic already took the kids. So every government intelligent organization has been on the look out for them for the past seven years.",said Fury


End file.
